characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Mxyzptlk
Summary Mister Mxyzptlk is a reality manipulating imp from the 5th Dimension who antagonizes Superman. Not actually evil, he does no long-term damage, although he constantly seeks to pester and prove that he is smarter than the man of steel. He cannot be made to return to his home dimension until he's tricked into saying his own name backwards "Kltpzyxm." Powers and Stats [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]:''' '''High 2-A | High 1-C | 11-A Name: Mr. Mxyzptlk Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Transcends time Classification: 5th-Dimensional Imp Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1) , Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic/5th Dimensional Technology (Depending on the interpretation), Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Shape-shifting, Power Nullification, Creation | All previous powers and abilities to a much greater extent | None Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ '(Destroyed all infinite Earths, alternative universes, pasts, and futures. Re-created said verse after he was done, effortlessly one shotted The Spectre and has done it on other occasions. Should logically be superior to Emperor Joker who was stated by Spectre to be able to destroy everything, as Emperor Joker only has 99% of Mxy's power) | '''High Metaverse Level '(Became 10th dimensional after amping himself with his machine) | 'Plane Level '(As punishment for attempting to destroy all of reality, Mxyzptlk's race transforms him into a 2nd dimensional being) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the 4th Dimension, i.e time . Perceives all of time past, present and future across all universe simultaneously. 5D Imps can freely move through time and Hypertime) | Immeasurable '''| '''None Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Was going to lift the entire multiverse if Supergirl didn't flick him away) | None Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | High Metaversal | None Durability: High Multiverse Level+ | High Metaverse Level | Plane Level Stamina: Limitless | None Range: High Multiversal | High Metaversal | None Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Mr.Mxyzptlk exists as a single entity across all universes, perceiving all of time simultaneously. As the Mxy Twins, he wrote the Encyclopedia Universal, a book containing virtually all information on everything in existence) '''Weaknesses: His comical and lighthearted personality means that he rarely acts seriously or uses a fraction of his true power. Will be banished to the 5th Dimension for up to 90 days if he is forced / tricked to speak or write his name backwards. However, weakness is self-imposed can be ignored should Mxyzptlk desire. Note: World's Funniest Mr Mxyzptlk is indeed canon due to Hypertime; which is the sum total of EVERY possible reality, dimensions and time streams within DC, with this in mind, Mxy's statement of "seeing it all" would imply even the World's Funniest canon. Key: '''Base | 10th Dimensional Amp | Punished Fights '''Notable Victories: Adramelech (MGQ) - Adramelech's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 1 Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toonforce User Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:High Dimension Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11